MRT V2
Before the Films Roam was born and raised in the "Place Beyond the Gate", also called Giantworld. Roam became apart of the Re Force and was one of many giant humanoids who traveled to other planets and worlds to vanquish the Monsters. After joining the group Roam began to adopt more "non-tribal/cultured" clothes, weapons, tools, fighting styles, etc. 2012 Roam appears in New York City shortly after Monone, Montwo & Monthree appear and wreak havoc. He approaches Monthree and after a brief scuffle kills the monster. 2013 ? 2014 ? 2015 ? 2016 ? 2017 ? 2018 Roam arrives in ? 30 minutes after Moneight emerges. As he battles the monster he is confronted by the seven members of the Giant Brigade & Hightower personnel. The giants takeover the fight and defeat the monster. Roam steps away and watches the group do their thing. As Roam attempts to destroy the creature with his "engulfing goo", he is stopped by the giant-human hybrids, who state that the corpse is now the property of the United Nations. As he continues his attempt he is forced back by Cluster who draws his gun as Roam reacts. Cluster orders Roam to the ground while the others attempt to calm Cluster. At first Roam gives up, but as the forces draw near he retaliates, besting several before he flees. He loses his portal ring in the process. He heads towards the city, dialing himself down to his 6ft form so as to loose the group within the city. He manages to avoid the giants, Hightower and also the local authorities for a time, but eventually he is forced to flee the city as his dial runs out. As he attempts to use another dial he is relieved of them. He is attacked by the giants and for a while manages to hold his own. Eventually however the 7 to 1 ratio proves to much for him and he is beaten and subdued, losing his left hand in the process. Roam is taken to a hangar. Charlotte Chambers, director of Hightower, appears before him and asks him questions. Despite not speaking English, Roam understands the language and communicates by blinking his eyes, nodding and shaking his head. It is discovered that Roam hunts and slays the beasts of his own choice, and that there are others who do the same on many planets. Despite responding to multiple questions Roam reveals little. Chambers then explains to Roam that he will be taken to their facility and experimented on. Roam is taken to an underground facility, where he is experimented on and studied for several weeks. During this time he is belittled and taunted by Cluster of the Brigade, who reveals that he lost his family in one of the monster attacks and that it was Roam's actions that caused their deaths. He is also observed by Dr Elaine May, who is being forced by Shepherd, an organization against Roam & Hightower, to feed them information. Despite significant torture, Roam refuses to reveal how his gadgets & equipment work. Hightower manages to find 10 more successful test subjects for Serum 14. One day May, on the orders of Shepherd, sabotages elements of the facility, causing Hightower to move Roam to another location. As Roam is transported, Shepherd members attack the convoy and attempt to kill Roam. Roam however breaks free and flees into the woodlands, taking his portal ring with him. But due to the toll his body has taken from the experiments and studies he is soon caught up to by Cluster, Shiro and Hart. The three beat and subdue Roam, with Cluster going further than the others. Shepherd and Hightower personnel soon arrive at the scene. This diverts attention from Roam, which allows him to flee using his ring. It is discovered by Hightower what May has done and that she was forced to do so by Shepherd. From captured Shepherd members, Chambers discovers that Shepherd believe the monsters to be part of an ancient prophecy detailing the day of judgement for humans. The monsters will lay waste to the earth's people and the giants will appear to save mankind. Those who assist the monsters will be gifted a place in the great afterlife that is to come. Over several weeks Roam receives medical attention and rests. He replaces his missing hand with a new one. He then organizes to return to earth to exact his revenge. He also begins to reconnect with his tribal ways and his pre-Re Force days. Two months after escaping, Roam emerges in the state of Nevada. He waits for Hightower and the GB to appear. Chambers sends Cluster, Shiro, Diego, Bara, Jane, Maron & Belishevko to Nevada. After the GB appear, Roam attacks first. Despite being outnumbered like he was months ago, Roam utilizes more weapons and gadgets to stay on equal footing with the larger group. The fight rages on for a while, with Hightower and military personnel present. Roam eventually flees and the hybrids give chase. Roam travels towards Las Vegas, stopping as the edge. The hybrids know that he is practically daring him to follow him. Cluster ignores orders and charges into the city, after Roam shrinks and enters the city. The other hybrids stay put. Cluster searches the city and is ambushed by the 6ft Roam, who manages to cut him several times and even destroys one of his eyes. Roam regrows and Cluster attempts to end him. Cluster fails and is mercilessly beaten and manhandled. After Cluster's left hand is cut off, the other ignore their orders and enter the city. After causing more damage, Roam opens a portal and disappears through it. bests the group and kills Cluster, decapitating him. Roam suddenly vanishes through a portal. Roam emerges shortly after vanishing from Nevada, emerging in NYC. Within minutes Roam strikes the United Nations Headquarters with explosives and liquid bombs, igniting the whole building As the fight in Nevada rages on, Chains, Fly & Swimmer appear in New York City and attack the Headquarters of the United Nations. The ten new hybrids are dispatched to deal with the three in NYC.